stonecoastfandomcom-20200214-history
Magic in Stone Coast Setting
In The Dragon Empire, the study of magic is quite far from a science and much remains to be understood. An old Elven adage claims that Magic is like the Wind; Ever-present but fickle and even dangerous, it is difficult but highly rewarding to harness. Spell Casters Spellcasters are vessels for this magic, which they may be imbued with either through ritual. Mannish Wizards for instance, invoke ancient words and rote to imbue themselves with power from the world around them, while Clerics pray directly to their deity according to the rites of their patron. Certain individuals, such as Immolators, are bonded in such a way to their patrons that rituals are unnecessary and rituals may be unnecessary, proved their bargain is upheld. Places of Power The power of an environment varies; Wizards are most often capable of drawing the magic they need but in some places, they might find themselves unable to memorize their spells, while in others, they might find their spells naturally amplified. A site where arcane power is particularly concentrated, is known as a Place of Power. In these places, powerful rituals can be formed and magical effects bonded, both to smaller items and to the place itself. In most cases, this might be fairly limited; churches and temples are often built on places of power and may become places over time but with a few notable exceptions, the power of these places is fairly limited to minor spells and perfunctory rituals. These sorts of places are not particularly rare; most villages and hamlets have some shrine which is whispered to hold this sort of power. Some places are particularly notable for their power however, typically inhabited by powerful beings or their agents, which may be drawn on for rituals and boons limited only by imagination. Major known places of powers around the Old Highrock region include; The Blue Tower, The Hidden City, The White Willow, White Perch, the Lair of Umu-Dabrutu, Highbeacon. These places serve as beacons for spirits and imprints; even ones which are normally dormant in the realm of mortals, may awaken in these places. The Realm of Dreaming Many believe that the realm of dreaming is closely tied to magic, as these places of power and certain items imbued in them, tend to cause vivid dreams and visions in certain individuals sensitive to them. Elves take this as a certainty, as they believe their ancestors travel to the realm of dreams where they live eternally, strengthening and protecting the magic of the world and granting visions to their descendants in times of need. Magic Bonding Magic items are typically created by skilled enchanters at a place of power. Lesser items, such as potions, may be created by folk healers at local shrines with the right herbs. Items may be enchanted with various boons, depending on the power of the place where they are enchanted. Within notable places, statues may be imbued with spirits or magic to be given a semblance of life to serve as guardians. It is also said that traces of the individual who created, or even wielded magic items, are indelibly left within the spell, which are still recognizable to those with keen senses or the correct spells. Category:Magic Category:World Building